The Lost Islands
Prologue Amethyst's POV The sky seemed to streach on forever as the clouds drifted slowly towards the horizan. Dragons flew past below Amethyst's window, flying at full tilt. Today was the day of the anual speedwing races, a race to test how fast a dragon could fly. Amethyst was raceing at the end of the day in the royal race. She was the raining champion since she was five years old. She was now 12 years old and her brother, Malachite was looking to regain the tital. Before she won her first race malachite had been the raining champion for 6 years. As she spread her aqur wings out all of her jouls shon like stars and reflected coloured patens across her walls. She dove out her window and towards the starting platform. "RACERS READY!!!" a drogon called from above. Amethyst streached out her wings and shook out her body, then tucked them back in. "FLY!!!" The races took off, speeding around the island. The first dragon to fly from Speedwing island to north island and back, was the winner. She could see the island in the distance, aproaching fast. As she flew past the north-facing cliff, on the horizan she could see the old island of night, fumming out dark grey clouds. The island eroupted 8 years ago, and ever since puffed out dark clouds of smoke and ash. it stood out against the blue sky, as she rounded the corner, back to speedwing island, her brother shot past her. "oh its on!" she called and put on a burst of speed and as he looked over his shoulder she shot past him. she heard him stumble it the air behind her as he hovered, confused, for a moment before takeing off again. "catch me if you can!" she called just as she reached the beach. She shot through the the ribbon and spread her wings out to come to an abrubt stop, cousing her brother to crash into her. "hay!" he yelled "sorry" she shruged with a smile on her face. "the winner, and defending champion, Princess Amethyst!" the same dragon who started the race anounced. As Amethyst lay in her room, the sky outside had turned to an amazing ranbow of golds, pinks and reds. "princess Amethyst?" a dragonet about 5 years old asked standing at the door. it was her little sister Quarts. "I've told you before, you dont have to call me that, your my sister." Amethyst replied. "Moth-, I mean, Queen Streamline requests your aquaintence." The dragonet said. "Oh! Ok" Amethyst exclaimed as she jumped to her feat. She rushed down the coridor that led to the throne room. Her Mother sat majesticly ontop of her throne. "Queen Streamline" Amethyst said, bowing low. "I have a job for you" the Queen said. "There is news that an island about 100 miles north had a visit by two skywings, only one was seen flying back to Pyrrhia. I need you to go investigate." 100 miles north? thats where Lavawing island is. Amethyst thought. "Isnt that where Lavawing island is?" Amethyst asked. "yes-but I put you on this mission because you are the fastest speedwing, so if you get into trouble you can get away. You can take two dragons with you but only two. Am I clear? You have two days to prepare" Queen Streamline streached her neck up higher. "yes Mother" Amethyst said crossing her front tallons and spreading her wings out as she bowed to he Mother. Who should i pick? Amethyst wondered as she rushed down the hall. Malachite definately, but who else? Suddenly she crashed into a dragon and he ended up ontop of her. his scales where a night-blue colour, but the skin on his wings was a brilliand shade of white. he had only one necklace that was made of a gold chain-link with a small orange calcite hanging of it. Wow. she thought as she looked at him. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. I wasnt watching where i was go-Your majesty!" he exlamed as he relised who she was. "Princess Amethyst i am so sorry, i wasn't watching were i was going and-" "shh" She said placing one of her claws on his lips. "its ok" she said as he looked at her. "whats your name?" she asked. Maybe he could come, he seams like a nice dragon. "Calcite" he replied. "well then Calcite, would you like to come to Lavawing island on a mission with myself and my brother, Malachite, to investigate a... problem?" she asked, trying to sound as authoized as her Mother. "am i aloud?" he asked. "Mothert told me to pick two dragons, she didn't say who." she replied as a smile split across her face. Chapter One Prince Warnings POV As Prince Warning and his father, King Tourmaline, flew to the north, they passed the old island of night fuming ash clouds out, and polouting the air and sea around it. Far off in the distance, shrouded by mist was speedwing island. The skywings were oblivious to this, because the ash shrouded their view. Meanwhile, far of in the distance, north of speedwing island and the direction the skywings where headed, was lavawing island. A dragon poked her head out of the lava river as the two skywings aprouched. Slowly, she lowered herself back into the river. As Prince Warning and his father landed, the dragon in the lava stuck one of her charcoal black ears out of the lava. this place is creepy. Warning thought as he walked over to the river. and hot really, really hot. Warning was only three years old and had only learn oh to fight ten days ago. Tourmaline walked over to his son and looked into the glowing river. Suddenly, a dragons head emerged out of the magma river. WHAT!? Warnings thoughts screamed. as the shape of a dragon apeared from the lava. Not Possible, Not POSSIBLE!!! his head screamed at him. The dragon steped a shore and her black eyes reasted on Warning. At first Warning thought that the dragon was a nightwing. but as she spread out her wings, it was not stars that shon in the eirie glow of the lava, but ruby red scales. Along her body where orange-red swirls that glowed eirely in the dim light. her chest and stumach scales were a grey-brown colour that looked like the ash that fell around them. Her claws were long and sharp, the gems and gold that hung around her neck, somehow not plastered to her scales from the lava, sparkled like stares on a clear night. One thing for shore, this dragon was highly classed, and didnt like visitors. how did he get to this conclusion? what happened next. The dragon lunged at Warning, sending him tumbling across the ground. The dragon pinned him to the ground as her chest started to glow, just as she opened her mouth, Warnings father crashed into her side. Warning was expecting fire to come out of the dragons mouth, but instead a stream of lava did. Warning doged to the side, but not quick enough. A small pice of hot lava hit the inside of his wing. He screamed in pain as the lava mealted through the soft skin on his wings. Ow, Ow, OW!!! he thought as he tucked into a ball and squirmed on the ground, triying to wriggle out of his scales. "FLY!!" Tourmaline screamed at Warning. "Do As I Say! NOW!!" the king commanded. "What About You!?" Warning replied. "I Said FLY!!!" Tourmaline screamed. Warning shot into the sky. As he flew south, back towards pyrrhia, he heard a scream of agony far behind him. Was it treason to leave the king for dead? or was it treason if he stayed and disobeyed his fathers commands? he didnt know. he just had to prepair for what his mothers reaction would be as he flew into the throne room without his father, and the agony on her face as he told her what had happened to Tourmaline.one image he would be left with for the rest of his life is his fathers face, twisted in agony as the dragon pinned him down and tore her claws through his wings. as the dragon let tourmaline go the struggle he had at atempt to fly. ad as he crashed back to the ground, all hope gone from his eyes. that was Warnings punishment for abandoning his father. No matter what his mother did to him, nothing could be as bad as that. "WHAT!?!? YOU WHAT!?!?" Queen Crimson roared as Warning bowed low and kept his head down. "mother, i couldnt disobey his orders. Could I?" he asked his mother. She frowned at him, her face twisted in pain. "how manny dragons did you say their were?" she asked "only one mother. A female." he added. she frowned. "are you sure?" she asked. "i am positive mother." he replied."Tourmaline could fight of six skywing soldures at once. How did just one female dragon kill him?" he eyes started to tear up. Warning hated to make is mother like this. He flew up to her and wraped his wings around her. she leaned into him as she started to sob. shaking slightly. "shh." he said to his mother. "its ok" he added. "no its not" his mother mumbled, barley audible. He felt a hole grow inside him. He knew his mother would never be the same now, she relied on Tourmaline for battle trainng, planning, everything, really. For the next few weeks after the kings death, not manny dragons talked. The palace seemed to become a darker place. colour seemed to drain from the gold in the wall. paintings looked black and white, the only talking that occured was dragons weaping for their lost king. stones blocked all the windows so no light entered the palace. Five searches occure, looking for the kings body. The prince conducted each one of them. on the sixth search, Tourmalines body was found, drifting through the ocean. It was brought back to the palace to be berried. almost the whole tribe was at the funeral. Some mudwings and sandwings evan came to grieve the Lost king. Warning flew around pyrrhia giving notice to the other tribes about this new, dangerouse dragon. Weather there where more of them, nobody new. where their other tribes out thier, other dragons on other islands, waiting to be discovered? did they know about the tribes at Pyrrhia? Queen Crimson gave the throne to her daughter, Clorite, and was rearly seen for years after that. The only dragon that ever saw her was Warning, once a week to bring her food and water. After five years, Crimson died of depresion. Waring was thankful because his mother was in such a state that she hadnt said anything but three words to anyone since the kings death. those words were to warning, they where her dieing words. as she drew her last breath she wispered to Warning "i Love You" Warning cryed as she went limp in his arms, her eyes cloesed, and her chest roase for the last time. a tear ran down her cheak and turned to dimond as it hit the ground. one year after the Queens death, the palace returned to normal, after six years of darkness, the first ray of sunshind lit up the wall in Warnings room. it had been six years since he last saw the sun, six years since the death of the King, and six years since he had talked to anyone but his mother. he slid on one small golden ring with a small dimond imbeded in it, the dimond tear that fell from his mothers eye, the dimond tear was known all over Pyirrhia. some think the Queen was an animus, some say it was an omen of the great depresion that happened in the kingdome of sky the year after, some say that the dimond tear was the symbol of fortune. Warning thought that it was the symbol of death. as he walked out into the hall. a dragon shot past him. She stopped abruptly and spud on her heals. "You Prince Warning" she said. "Yeah" he replied. She took a breath in. "When was the last time you saw the sun? Gees it must have been like six years ago. You know lots of dragons haven't Seen the sun let alone flown for that time, everyone's going for a fly. It's called 'the first flight' cuz' lots a dragons havn't flown for so long. You know all the tribes are coming to watch. It's been four years since any other tribe has seen the skywings. Ther'll probably be dragonet their who've never seen a sky wing in their life. Oh its gonna be so cool. Are you coming? That's a stupid question right? I mean you are leading the flight." She finished "I am?" Warning asked "You are" she replied. "Well then, we betta get a move on" he said smiling. The croud outside was more that Warning was expecting. It must have been every dragon in Pyrrhia withing to see the skywings for the first time in six years, for most of the dragons anyway. He turned to the skywings standing behind him. "ARE YOU READY!?!?" he asked. "YES!!" The croud replied he turned to the sky and lept into it. He streached his wings out as far as they could reach and soared into the sky. He heard wing beats behind him as he soared into the sky. A young dragonet, about four years old, flapped determinedly beside him "is it your first time to fly in the sky?" He asked the dragonet. The dragonet took a big breath in turned to him and said "its my first time to ever fly further than 20 metres." And then he let out a big breath. "Good job" Warning said, suprsed by how strong a flyer he was. "What's your name?" Warning asked "Peridot" the little dragon said proudly. Warning smiled at the little dragonet. "Who is your mother?" Warning asked. "Falcon" Peridot replied. Falcon, where have I heard that name before? "She's the Queen's sister" Peridot said. That's why I recognised the name. Wait that means Peridot is my cousin. "Your my cousin" Warning exclaimed. "Really? I've never seen you before. Who's your mother? Hawk?" Peridot asked. Warnings face fell as Peridot spoke. Peridot saw this and asked "What's wrong?" "My mother was Queen Crimson" Warning replied. "Oh" the dragonet looked down. "I'm sorry" he said. "It's ok" Warning said. "So your Price Warning?" The dragonet asked "cool!". As all the dragons landed, Warning spun around to see the dragon who told him about the first flight this morning. He taped her on the shoulder, as she spun around the gold glow of the setting sun caught on her gold earing and the gems on her necklace. wow. "yes?" She asked "what's your name? I didn't catch it this morning." He asked "It's Sulphur" she said with a smile. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Sanskrit Sunset) Category:Content (KittenQueen15)